


For Her Brother

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual, Extremely Underage, F/M, Lolita, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 15:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Amy's big brother killed himself and only then did they all learn he was a pedophile. She is determined to help some other big brothers so they don't feel so terribly sad.





	For Her Brother

Dan was watching TV, making time pass until it was time to go to bed. He'd go to bed, then he'd get up, go to work, come home, and make time pass until it was time to go to bed again. When he thought about his life he felt only dread and despair, so he thought about it as little as possible. TV helped with the not thinking.

When he did have to think about his life, the first and most important fact was: he was a pedophile. One of the most hated people on earth. He would never hurt any girl, so he'd never know sex or love. He couldn't tell anyone about it. He'd tried suicide a couple times but failed. He'd concluded he didn't want to die, really -- he just did not want at any particular moment to be alive.

Suddenly there was an urgent knocking. He hauled himself up and opened the door. A muscular-looking man who could have passed as a Secret Service agent pushed it open and came inside without invitation.

Dan was shocked and frightened.

But breaking the mood of violent confrontation was the girl who followed him in. A lovely girl -- 9 years old, maybe? Long blond hair, blue eyes. And instead of some practical no-nonsense get-up appropriate for confrontation, she was in a modest white dress.

The man closed the door behind her and it was the three of them.

"We know some things about you," he said gruffly. "Some very embarrassing things."

Dan gulped.

"We know you're a pedophile. And we've come to talk with you about it."

Dan turned pale.

"I'm Amy," said the girl. "What do you go by? Daniel? Dan?" She smiled at him.

"Dan." He couldn't help smiling a little as he looked back at her, but he quickly looked down.

"It's OK, Mr. Cabral," said the girl. "He's OK. You can go now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Cabral addressed Dan, "I trust Amy's judgment, but just to be clear -- if you hurt her, you'll pay dearly."

Dan nodded emphatically.

"Give me a call when you want to be picked up," said Mr. Cabral, and left.

It was just the two of them now. Dan, and the sort of girl he dreamed about but could never have.

What to say? A safe subject needed... "How old are you, Amy?"

"I'm ten." Amy found the remote and turned the TV off. 

Dan didn't know what to say next. The images of girls like Amy haunted his thoughts. He tried to stay away from girls like her -- he even stayed away from places where kids hung out at all. But now here she was.

Amy sat on one end of the sofa and motioned him to sit on the other.

"We know you're a pedophile," she said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Dan guardedly.

"You've left clues online."

So they'd tracked him down somehow. He'd never done anything with child porn, but he had joined forums. They shared their stories and that sometimes made it a little less miserable to know you're not alone. He supposed he should make a vigorous denial, but somehow he couldn't see lying to this girl.

"And so, supposing I was, why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm here to help!"

"Uh.... how can you help?"

"We thought you might like me... like I might be the sort of person you wouldn't mind talking with for a while. Is that true?"

"Well, sure, um, I guess." This was very confusing.

Amy mostly suppressed a smile, and Dan realized he was blushing.

"So why would I arrange to be alone with a pedophile? It began when my big brother killed himself a year ago," said Amy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dan. This lovely girl, having to suffer something like that!

"It's OK, I've cried about it plenty by now. But his suicide note said he was a pedophile."

That got Dan's attention.

"He said he just couldn't live any more knowing he had this big secret and would never know love. 

"Anyway, I know I can never have my brother back, but I wanted to understand what life was like for him. My brother suffered so much. I talked with my mom about it, and she got that I really wanted to understand. She's open-minded so she helped me out. She put me in touch with a couple women who were good at talking about this stuff.

"So the first thing was trying to really understand sex. Sex, sex, sex! Grown-ups talk about it all the time, in movies and magazines and stuff. I'm still too young to be all fascinated with sex, so that was the first thing to really try to understand. They suggested I start with animals.

"The simple basic fact of mating... I've seen lots of nature videos. They all have some system, usually pretty simple. The male gets behind the female, shoves his penis into her vagina, and ejaculates in there. And if the males didn't want to do that, the species would go extinct! Humans are the same. If men didn't want to do that a lot, we humans would all die out. And so my mom and the other women say we should never take it for granted. Sometimes women complain about how men want sex all the time, but they're losing track of the big picture. A man's desire to stick it in a woman and have sex is full of life energy -- it's a positive thing. A very positive thing.

"And the female animals... Often they don't do much, but they always hold still and make it easy for the male to mate with them. Women are eager to help too, when they're in the right mood and it's the right man." Amy paused.

"So that was sex, and how to feel good about sex in general. But it didn't explain my brother. So I learned that some men are built a little differently. Some are gay, and they want to stick their penises into other men, but it's the same life force at work. And they find other men who feel that way and they get to do what they really want to do. Like ordinary men, they can get satisfied.

"And then, some men are only attracted to girls. Young girls. And sometimes they force themselves on the girls and that's terrible and they go to prison. But what they want... the desire to stick it in... is the same life force, the same positive force -- just directed somewhere that doesn't work so well.

"So my brother..." Amy paused and looked into the distance. "My brother had that same positive life energy, but he could never do anything about it. He couldn't even talk about it. He couldn't even explain to my parents why he wasn't dating girls his own age.

"So I kind of understood..." Amy sat up straight and looked straight at Dan.

"But then I had this crazy idea... I'm the sort of girl pedophiles like -- well, some pedophiles, anyway. I didn't really like the idea of sex, but these men were suffering so much... They wanted it so bad. Could I come to not feel bad about it? Even like it? I know I will when I'm older -- could I get there now? Decide to grow up a little bit early?

"And ... I thought about it different ways, and I decided that I could. And I did. A few grown-ups help me out, like Mr. Cabral." Amy paused.

Dan felt faint. Was she kind of propositioning him?

"I've done it with two other guys before you. So... do you really like the idea of doing sexy things with a little girl like me?"

Dan gulped. Did he? He glanced at this pretty angel, sitting three feet away, in a dress... Oh boy, did he. He nodded.

"Like a whole lot? More than anything?"

Dan nodded again.

Amy got up and slid over so she was right next to Dan and leaned against his right side. Dan sat up straight.

"Isn't this the part where the guy bursts in with the camera, scolds me, and then the police take me away for life?"

"Oh, yeah, I read about that too. But they never use real girls, right? Just fake girls online."

And Dan knew she was right. No girl could talk like Amy had unless she meant it. And Mr. Cabral had been there at the beginning, and then left.

"But aren't you going to feel terrible about this later? You don't mind now, but then you realize later what was going on?"

"We've talked about that. For one thing, like I've been saying, I really DO understand what's going on. It's really my own choice -- I'm not just going along with something because I think I owe you something. With the two men so far, I've only felt good about it."

Dan nodded. That made sense.

"And then there's this -- my brother killed himself because he felt so bad. So if I feel a little bad later... what about all the men who I could make feel a lot better? At the worst I'll suffer a little so they won't suffer as much."

Such a selfless little girl! He nodded. Her reasoning made sense.

She smiled at him and wriggled briefly under his arm.

He relaxed, and as he did feelings of loving tenderness flooded him.

"Amy," he whispered. "Amy, Amy, this isn't a dream?"

Amy shook her head.

"So I can touch you?"

Amy smiled and nodded.

He stroked her cheek with his left hand.

After he'd been stroking her cheek for three minutes, she said with kindness, "You can do a lot more than that. How about..." She brought her face up slowly towards his... the invitation to kiss was unmistakable. He moved his head forward, and the big blue eyes in the little girl's face got so close -- intimately close. Their lips touched, making Dan dizzy. But they touched again. He paused in his kissing to watch her face carefully, in case she felt bad. Inside his pants, his cock had been half hard. Now it became fully, completely hard. 

But he could do more? He reached out and slid his hand first over her shoulders, but then moved to her chest -- which was completely flat, to his enormous excitement.

"No breasts!" he whispered, recalling the few times he had made out with women and how repulsed he felt at the fleshy mounds.

"That's right!" said Amy brightly. Her hand then gently felt the front of his pants and naturally she detected his erection.

"Sorry," he said reflexively.

"No, it's good! It's right! That's how a man's supposed to be!" she said.

"And you?" he said, sliding his left hand to her left knee. "I can..."

Amy nodded and smiled.

He slowly worked his hand up under her dress. Warm, smooth flesh, promising more. Higher and higher.

"There... Oh, God," he said as his hand reached her panty cloth, up under the dress where her legs came together.

Amy smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I love seeing how excited you get. Yes, you touched my panties. It's fine with me. I like it even."

Dan nodded dreamily.

"You want to make out like grown-ups?" she said. "In your bed?"

Without waiting for an answer, she stood and pulled him up by the hand and led him back towards the bedroom.

Dan was glad he made a point of changing the sheets regularly -- in some of his lowest periods he hadn't bothered with that. That morning he's even made the bed.

He took her dress off over her head, leaving her in plain white panties. He had seen her as an angel, but now she was something sexier than an angel.

She started to take off his T-shirt, but when she got stuck he took over and did it himself. Then he took off his trousers.

"Oh, let me do this part!" she said, and pulled the front of his briefs out to clear his hard cock before pulling them down. "Just what a man is supposed to have!"

She lay back on the bed in only her panties, blond hair flowing every which way on the pillow and mattress.

He knelt below her and tugged on her panties. She raised her bottom so he could get them off. And there was a little girl slit.

"Oh my, oh my!" he moaned. "Can I ... lick it?" he asked.

"You may!" said Amy.

He spread her hairless lips and sniffed deeply, then looked appreciatively at the girl parts inside. Sort of like the parts of grown women he'd glimpsed, though they were hairy and he would have gagged at the idea of licking them. These female parts were small and perfect.

He sniffed and licked, licked some more, probed with his tongue. Her pelvis moved.

"How do we make it good for you?" he said.

"Oh... That felt really nice, what you just were doing. And I've had orgasms, but I have to work at it and it's kind of chancy anyway. I want to concentrate on making you feel good." She motioned him to come up to her level again, and her hands reached down to play over his cock and balls.

"One thing, though. I don't like to lick it, or put it in my mouth." She made a face.

"Oh, sure, no problem!" said Dan. But his gratitude was warring with his base desire for gratification. Maybe she'd give him a hand job? Third-best, by all accounts.

"So... would you like to stick it in me? That's what a guy really wants, isn't it?"

He pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Your vagina is way too small!"

"My vagina is ready to take a big penis. It's taken two so far and it didn't hurt. There are ways to make a vagina get bigger. You can find them online, if you know where to look. It's painless, takes a few weeks, but mine is all ready."

Dan looked at her dumbly.

"I like the idea of it too, now. I think about what a miracle it is you men like to stick it into us females. And I get why big girls like it -- they want to have babies, so they like to do their part."

Dan groaned. "I can't believe it..."

"I hope it's a happy kind of not believing." Amy smiled.

"Oh, absolutely," he said. "So... are you ready?"

"Yup. All that licking made me get wet inside. I'm like a big girl that way. So my vagina is expecting a penis to come visiting." She giggled.

"Oh, God," he murmured as he lowered himself. She guided his cock tip right to her opening.

"I want to feel that male energy," she said, as his cock tip nestled against her hot and wet place.

Dan pressed and... his cock began going into Amy's body!

"Oooooo, that's nice," said Amy.

It felt fantastic to Dan and he began tiny in and out strokes.

"Oh, get it all the way in!" she said. "Men like to get it in! In deep! So the little sperm don't have to swim so far."

With modest force he pushed and his cock slowly slid in, her vagina amazingly giving way to his entire length, clutching him with hot velvet. He groaned with pleasure.

"Oooo, I feel like a big girl!" she said. "A man wants to stick his penis into me all the way."

Dan thrust in and out.

"Fast and hard... I mean, if you don't mind.... Do it like the animals do."

"I... I won't last long like this, I'm afraid," gasped Dan, pleasure swelling dangerously.

"Oh, animals don't hold back... Finish up your male thing any time! Ejaculate! Way up inside to start a baby!"

That hot talk added to the fantastic sensations of her pussy clutching his cock, and it pushed him over the edge to climax. In a haze of ecstasy he pistoned in and out hard as his cock began spewing sperm, pulse after pulse, gobs and gobs of it. Way up in her vagina, right where she asked for it. As the pulses weakened, he slowed.

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Amy, kissing his right cheek. "And I love seeing and feeling how good it makes you feel."

Dan's cock slid out as he pulled back and rolled onto his back, panting heavily.

"You're OK?" he asked, looking over at her, eyes still out of focus.

"I'm fine!" she said. "More than fine!"

"Not frustrated?"

"No, not at all. It feels warm and nice. You ejaculated lots of sperm into me? Funny thing is, I can't feel it, so I have to ask if I want to know."

"Oh yes, a whole bunch."

"Oh, goody!"

After a brief silence, Dan said, "So, what happens now?"

"I can leave if you like. Mr. Cabral will come get me. But if you'd like I can stay overnight."

"Oh, yes! Please stay!"

Amy smiled. "So I guess you weren't just pretending to like it."

Dan rolled his eyes and Amy giggled.

He turned towards her and took in once more how small she was. A girl, not a woman. No hint of breasts, not one strand of pubic hair. No hips starting to jut out. Amazing! He let his hand wander up and down her chest and tummy, making excursions down between her thighs and back up by way of her pussy slit. "I kind of wish I'd been able to make it last longer," he said.

Amy turned to him as her hand slid below, finding a mostly hard cock. "Let's do it again, if you want!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm so thankful you want to do it to me. I get to feel that life force -- so strong."

The mostly hard cock became as hard as a cock can get, he rolled onto her, and their genitals engaged once more. He moaned with satisfaction as his cock slid in deep. He looked down to make sure -- that lovely deep pussy was part of a small 10-year-old girl.

"That feels really good?" said Amy as he pumped in and out.

"God, yes!"

"And you like doing it to me?"

"Oh, like nothing else I've ever done in life."

"I love acting like a big girl... but I'm not. You don't mind I'm still little?"

"No!"

"You're really glad I'm not actually a big girl, right?"

"Yes, oh yes!"

As his cock pumped in and out, she said, "Girls do the female thing. We lie here and hold still. You men do the male thing... shove your penis way up inside and pump in and out...." She suddenly gave a devious smile. "You know one way we're different from the animals? We have language. You like dirty language?"

"I don't know, like what?"

"Fuck me. You're fucking a little 10-year-old. You're fucking my vagina."

It was hot talk, but something wasn't quite right. And he was embarrassed when he realized what he wanted.

"That's not quite right... Could you, could you... never mind."

"No, what? What would you like?"

"Could you do it in baby talk instead?"

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Her voice shifted to a higher register.

"Danny, you're very naughty. You touched my peepee place. And kissed it, and then you even put your boy thing inside me! You're not supposed to do that!"

"Oh Amy... I am being naughty, but it feels so, so good! You mind? You mind helping your Uncle Dan feel good?"

"No, it's OK. But your thing is really big. You've got it in me so far! I'm not sure a good girl would have a hole big enough to take something that big! I feel very naughty! ... You better not tell anyone!"

Dan smiled. "Oh, I won't, don't you worry about that. You won't either, right?"

Amy shook her head solemnly side to side.

Dan said, "It will be our naughty little secret, the two of us."

Amy giggled. "Your thing got all swollen and stiff like a log, and you stuck the dirty thing in my dirty part. And not just a little but a lot! You got the whole big dirty thing in my kitty. And you're going in and out and in and out. And you love being naughty that way!"

Dan fucked hard, feeling fantastic. "You know what comes next, Amy? I'm gonna pee in you!"

"Ewww!"

"A special kind of pee. Loving pee, the kind boys make just for peeing into girls."

"Yuck!"

"But you said it's your dirty place? Why not some more dirty goop for a dirty place?"

Amy's 10-year-old persona smiled before she got back into character.

"Pretty soon now... I just hate thinking it will be over..."

"We can do it again later..." She shifted back to her little girl voice and giggled. "So you're going to treat my naughty dirty place like a toilet!"

"Well," said Dan, feeling a bit guilty and slowing his thrusts.

"It's OK," said little Amy with a big smile, giving him a hug. "Make your peepee, right in the potty."

"Oh, God..." murmured Dan, pumping hard, fast. No fooling around now, no more kidding. As ecstasy approached he rammed deep and at the moment of ultimate consummation he held still, and more gobs of sperm shot up into this amazing, impossible Amy.

"Do it all, right in the potty!"

"I am, oh I am!" panted Dan.

It was 10:37 when he rolled off his 10-year-old lover for the second time. Amy yawned.

"You're getting tired... Where do you want to sleep?"

"Here, unless you want me somewhere else."

"Oh, no... Here would be just what I want! ... Even though it could be distracting. To have you right there and so beautiful."

Amy gave a winning smile and batted her eyelashes.

"And I might have some more sexy thoughts."

"If that happens, wake me up! If you get that male life force feeling and want to do it, wake me up and let's do it..." She giggled. "Or if I don't wake up, just stick it in me and do it anyway!"

"Really?"

"Sure... but I think I'll always wake up." She smiled.

After getting up to pee and drink some water, they returned to bed, both naked. She didn't pull up any covers, and said offhand, "It's nice and warm in your room!"

He watched her as she lay with her eyes half closed.

Seeing him look, she smiled. "You get to watch your little lover fall asleep. Ordinary men watch their women sometimes too."

He watched. Such a pretty face, her skin with the smooth glow of childhood. Little nose, little ear, little eyelids. Small girl arms and hands. A small girl chest, with flat nipples and no bulges. Her chest gently rose and fell. Then her tummy, her little girl hips. He looked lower down. Small girl toes and calves and thighs... Thighs coming together. And where they met was the spot that some bathing suit or shorts or at least panties always covered. But not now. Now there was nakedness. Perfect little girl lips, shielding her tender inner girl parts from the world.

Her breathing slowly got more regular. And then she was out. He kept watching.

He looked again at those naked girl parts. His penis had forced those lips apart not long before. His organ had slid into her vagina, all the way. It had happened twice. And swimming around way up inside her body were a whole bunch of his sperm.

His lustful thoughts became more intense. She looked so peaceful... part of him was inclined to let her sleep. But... she'd given him permission, and he sure wanted it.

He put his hand between her legs and started pressing and releasing, slowly but firmly, over and over.

She stirred and a little smile played on her face, and he kept pressing. After a minute she woke and turned to him with a sleepy eye.

"You want to do it to me again?" she said.

"Well, yeah, sorry, I kind of do."

"Then you should! You should do it... But I am sleepy... I think if you get behind me on your side you can get it in that way..." And she turned away from him, presenting her butt. She also arched her back.

He worked himself towards her, and a bit lower than the usual spoon position to get his cock in the right place. As he started poking with it, Amy raised her top leg. He found her lips with his fingers, positioned his cock tip in her warm cavity, and he pushed. As his cock slid in for the third time, he reflected on how it still seemed miraculous.

With his cock ensconced in the right place, Amy lowered her leg again.

She was hot and wet inside, gripping him, giving him pleasure. This way was fantastic too. He wasn't so insistent as he'd been before, his pleasure now building with slow, deep strokes.

"Mmmmm, try to make me pregnant, please?"

What a hot idea... He switched to deep, slow strokes. Each one excited him and pushed him towards climax. After the tenth one he came, twitching and spurting way up inside Amy. There was less goop to come out, but the feeling was just as intense.

He kept his penis up inside Amy as it softened.

He caught his breath... minutes passed and Amy lay still. He thought maybe she'd fallen asleep again. And then she said, "Dan?"

"Yes, Amy?"

"Do you think my brother would have felt better if he could do that now and then? Good enough about life to go on living?"

"Oh, I think so! I didn't know him, of course. But it sure is fantastic. And it makes all the difference that you're not doing it for money, but just for... well, love? Love of your brother at least. Love of your fellow human being, even if he's a pedophile."

"Especially if he's a pedophile," she said, reaching over her back to pat his thigh.

"And... tomorrow you leave and I never see you again?" said Dan. After the words were out he realized that it didn't sound very generous to put it like that.

"I'll try to come back some day. Or maybe some other girl will pay you a visit. There's a few of us and we're thinking of forming an organization. Girls to help pedophiles stay sort of happy sometimes. We could be Santa's girl helpers, but not just for Christmas. If you've been a good boy and never touched any of the other girls during the year, one comes to reward you..." She continued after a pause, very softly, "Does it help? Make you feel better about life?"

"Oh, yes. Absolutely."

"Oh, good," said Amy, relaxing visibly.

Dan was awake a long time as he watched Amy sleep, and then cuddled gently against her side. It was some time after five when he finally slept.

He woke to the feeling of small fingers on his cock, which began swelling quickly. When he opened his eyes it was bright sun and there was naked Amy sitting beside him, every aspect of her small girl body even clearer in the bright light of day.

"Oh, Hi," she said. "You mind?"

Dan smiled and shook his head.

A few seconds later his cock was fully hard. Amy held it and considered it briefly. "It's a miracle, really. And vital to the human species. And it only exists for one thing, really... Can I impale myself on this thing? Would you like that?"

"Um, sure!" said Dan.

"Vagina. My vagina's only for one thing too... and this is it!"

She rose high on her knees. Dan enjoyed the sight of the small girl's body maneuvering this way and then when the angle was right she slowly sat down on his cock. He saw it open her lips wide as she sank down. He saw the open lips hug his shaft as it slowly disappeared up inside. Inside he felt her vagina hugging every inch of his cock as it descended.

Her outer girl parts flattened against the flesh around the base of his penis, and that kept it from going in any further. She smiled, then lifted herself an inch and mushed their privates together fully again. After several times she paused. "Guess I've got to do it faster," she said, and picked up the pace. But her best efforts still resulted in a rather slow in-and-out rhythm.

Dan had come three times already, and he'd have to be doing the moving if he was going to reach resolution a fourth time.

"I want to do my male thing to you," he said. "And to do that I've got to be on top. Is that OK?"

"Oh, absolutely!" she said. "That's the more natural way... you do it to me... You want to do it like the animals do? Doggy style? Only if you like."

"Oooo, that sounds good... And especially naughty!"

She grinned and got on hands and knees and turned to present her butt to him.

He rose to his knees and shuffled up behind her, guided his cock to her pussy opening and pressed. It went in. He held her narrow hips and forced himself in, deeper and deeper. This connected him to a deeper part of his animal nature somehow. He loved it.

And then he fucked, fast and hard. He could tell by her expression that she was getting just what she wanted, in her assumed role as a big girl. He fucked a good long while, doing it just the way he needed to climax, and then... he came once more, his innards finding what little fluid they could and pumping it up into Amy.

He pulled back and sat, then lay down.

Amy snuggled up beside him. After a couple minutes, she looked at him. "I gotta go soon. I'm gonna call for my ride."

Dan nodded, and Amy crawled out of bed, found her phone and made a brief call.

Then she returned to bed and lay down with her back towards Dan.

He spooned up behind her, thinking about what had happened.

"Amy?"

"Mmmm?"

"You seem to not just be doing a good deed. It really felt like you enjoyed it."

After a moment, Amy said, "I think you're right -- this time with you. I had to try hard at the beginning, as I was getting used to the idea. And the first time a penis went in, it felt weird... But this time, with you, I guess I really did like it. Does that make me bad?"

"No! ... You're doing even more of a favor if we can see you're enjoying yourself. At least I figure most men would feel that way."

"Oh, that's good," said Amy.

After a minute, she looked back over her shoulder at him anxiously.

"One thing I can't stand is sad goodbyes," she said, turning away again. "So when he comes I'll get up, you stay there and I'll let myself out?"

"That would be fine, Amy," said Dan, starting to tear up. He was glad she couldn't see his face.

And a minute later her phone dinged to signal an incoming text. He heard a car idling outside.

Amy got up and he watched as she dressed, quickly and efficiently. At the bedroom door she paused. "Bye, Dan," she said over her shoulder.

"Bye, Amy."

Dan relived the experience in his mind over and over. He had finally found out what satisfying sex was like. He'd sworn years before he would never hurt a girl. But he had had sex with Amy -- four times. She'd lost her pedophile brother to suicide. She'd convinced Dan it wouldn't hurt her -- or would help him a lot more than it would hurt her. And maybe she would be back some day. It was at least a real possibility now, not just a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 2/10/2018. Feedback welcome -- good, bad, or mixed!


End file.
